Twilight : New Generation
by AiLoveSkittles
Summary: This is a story that takes place in Renesmee's POV after she had been born and is now living her life at high school and at home. Rated T for teen since it's a vampire story. Yeah I know, Summary is bad. :o
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Authors Note:

Okay so this is pretty much my first story that I have written on fan . Even though I have to admit I'm not much of a twilight fan, it doesn't mean that I still can't write a story about it. So please enjoy this story that I had gotten an idea of and had been dieing to write about! And sorry for it to be long! I swear it's not a waste of time!

Signed the author herself,

AiLoveSkittles ;3

Twilight : The New Generation

**Chapter One :**

The Meeting

It was a sunny day in Forks, Washington. The sky was clear, the sun was bright. Really it felt like a good feeling today. There I was, sleeping in my room inside a cottage that was near my uncle and aunt, Carlisle and Esme's mansion that they had built. Why am I not sleeping in the mansion instead? Well it was because they had decided that my mom and her new family had needed their own place to live in.

The people in my family are: My vampire father, Edward, my loving vampire mother, Isabella (She insists that I should call her by Bella instead of her real name but I chose not to), my human grandpa and grandma, Renee, and Charlie, my vampire grandpa and grandma, Carlisle, and Esme, my vampire aunt, Rosalie who had partly taken care of me when I was a baby, my strong uncle, Emmett, my aunt who could see the future, Alice, my uncle Jas (I call him Jas instead of Jasper), and finally, the person who had imprinted me when I was a baby, Jacob Black. He thought the only way for him and my mother to be like family is to make him her son-in law. Of course my mother didn't go through with it, but he had done it anyway before she could even figure it out. Jacob had even given me the nickname Nessie, although my mother doesn't like him calling me that since it was short for the Lochness monster.

So who am I you ask? Well, I should at least tell you then. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee sounds like a unique name huh? It's because Isabella decided to add Renee's and Esme's name together, and the same with my middle name, but except it's Carlisle and Charlie. I'm currently a half breed vampire since Isabella was transforming into a vampire while giving birth to me. I even have a power of my own. I'm able to let people see what I've been seeing by touching their face.

"Renesmee! Are you awake yet? It's almost time for school and I won't let you skip school!" Bella said, knocking on Renesmee's door. "Okay mom!" I said to her and got up from my bed, getting dressed for school. Everyday, dad would drive me to school with his silver Volvo S60R, while my mom would be at home, ignoring the sun light. Luckily, I was a half breed so I could stand the sunlight. For today, I wore a beige colored short sleeved shirt with a tan colored jacket on top of it, and a pair of boot cut jeans. I guess this is what you could say casual. Walking to the kitchen with my gray back pack, I saw Isabella and my dad. "Have a good day at school Renesmee." Said Isabella as she walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Mom!" I said to her, blushing at what she had just done. "Sorry hun." She then said and walked to the living room. "Lets go, Renesmee." Edward said and grinned at her, then I grinned back at him, walking to the car.

I opened the passenger seat door and sat down on it, taking off my back pack so I could put on my seat belt. As my dad drove, I had noticed the others had went to school already. Who were the 'others' exactly? They're my friends/cousins. Yup you guessed it, my so called friends/cousins are the children of my aunt and uncles. Rosalie had a girl named Hazel, Alice had fraternal twins, a girl named Desiree and a boy named Ray. Since Alice was so kind, she had adopted two more people! They were both boys, named Adrian and Lucian.

Lucian means 'light', while Adrian means 'dark' in Romanian. "Have fun at school." Edward said to his daughter as he drove up to the school's parking lot. "Thanks." I told him and got out of the car, shutting the door and looked at the school entrance to see the gang. "Hey!!" Desiree called out and waved at Renesmee so she could see her. "Hey!" I said back and smiled, waving back to her. Desiree was about "5'7 and had brown medium sized hair and golden eyes. It was the same for Ray too, but he was "5'6 and had dark brown spiky hair. Hazel was "5'5 and curly blond with brown streaks of hair, also having golden eyes. Everyone in the gang mostly had golden eyes, but would turn back to crimson after a while. Lucian and Adrian both were "5'6, both also having black short spiky hair. The people in the school had thought that the five were all beautiful, well it was true. "Remember, be careful."

My dad said to me with a serious look. He didn't want to hear about her getting into a fight or had almost gotten out of control at school. Of course they were vegetarians, but some times Renesmee would prefer something else instead of that. "Don't worry dad, I'll do fine." I told him and walked away from the car and walked to the gang. "What's wrong?" Desiree asked me and looked at me, I looked back at her, shaking my head. "It's nothing.." I sighed as we all went inside the school, going to our classes. First was Biology, that was where my parents had both met. I had took the first table on the second row, looking out at the window. Desiree had sat next to her brother Ray, while Hazel sat next to Adrian. Where was Lucian?

He had a different class than them so instead of Biology, he had Science. As I heard the door open, I saw a guy with dark brown eyes with short blond hair. I watched him enter the room as the three had looked at me, raising a brow. It had looked like I was taking an amazement over him. "Class, this is Matt Kael. He just transferred here from Phoenix, Arizona. _Hey that's where my mom used to live in.. Phoenix, Arizona..._ I thought to myself and was amazed about how Isabella and Matt were from the same place. "Matt, please take a seat near Renesmee." The teacher said and pointed to my table. Matt nodded at the teacher as he took a seat next to Renesmee, looking at her. "Hey, I'm Matt Kael." He said to me, smiling sweetly to me which made me blush. "U-um.. Renesmee.. Renesmee Carlie Cullen.. it's nice to meet you too Matt." I told him and smiled, remembering what my dad had said. _"Remember, be __careful."_ The voice played inside my head, making me get spaced out for a bit. "Is there something wrong Renesmee?" Matt asked me, looking at me with a confused face. I looked over to see the three looking at me too, Hazel raising a brow at me. "Oh um.. no it's nothing." I said and looked away.

**Authors Note:**

**Alright, I think I should end it there. It took me a while to finish this, but it wasn't a day, it was like I think took me two hours to write this chapter. Well I should take a rest for now.**

**-AiLoveSkittles**


	2. Chapter 2 An unexpected feeling

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't made a new chapter yet. I was pretty surprised on how I got two **

**reviews on my first chapter. Since I was surprised, I forgot about adding a new chap.**

**Since you guys are waiting for this, here you go.**

Twilight : New Generation

Chapter 2 : An Unexpected Feeling

Okay so theres three things that are worrying me when I either see Matt or even get near him!!

**I would act like a total fool of myself**

**I would blush like a mad woman. A MAD WOMAN I TELL YOU!**

**I MIGHT LIKE HIM!**

I'm pretty positive about number one and two, but not so sure of number three. Ugh.. it seems like one of those love at first sight things you know? The girl suddenly falls in love with the guy who walks in the room, place, or where the heck they were! Everything becomes so blurry and the only thing you could see is him. Yeah, sometimes, I don't trust myself looking at him like that. Nor I don't trust the others into finding out about my unexpected feeling's about him. I just hope I keep this so called 'feeling' inside. After a couple of bell rang, we went to the cafeteria. "So, Renesmee... question. Why do you keep staring at Matt back in the Biology room?" Desiree asked, raising a brow at me, nudging my shoulder to make me more nervous than before! Gah I hate it when Desi does this! She puts pressure into me like a needle going through my skin! _She must've got that part of her personality from Alice..._ I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. As much as I love Desi and my family, I just can't tell anyone about this feeling. Of course mom would catch up at any moment, even dad since he could read minds! He could even read her own daughter's mind to see what had happened in school today! _If that happens, I gotta not think while I'm around him._ "Well Renesmee? What happened?" Asked Desi again and snapped her fingers in front of me, trying to get my attention. "Huh? Oh sorry Desi." I apologized, biting my lip. "Why do you keep spacing out every time all of the sudden? It all started after you saw Matt. You even spaced out when the teacher was calling your name to answer the question on the board." She told me, making me shrug my shoulders. "It's nothing Desi. Just nothing.." As I walked away I went to get us a seat, not noticing that Matt came up to me. "Hey Rene, could I sit here?" He asked me. _Who's Rene?_ "Uh excuse me but who's Rene?" I told him, not sure of who he was talking to. Was it me or some imaginary girl next to me? "Yeah. Rene, as in Renesmee. I gave you a nickname since you were my first friend." He told me, giving me a smile that I couldn't resist to look at. "Oh.. uh well I'm not sure if the other's wouldn't mind." Looking over to see where the others were, I noticed they were sitting at a different table. Hazel raised a brow at me when I had signaled her to tell the others to come and sit where she was. "Sorry!" Hazel said to me and shook her head, then Desiree looked at me. "Desiree! Come over here!" I told her. She also shook her head at me and waved to Matt and me. I'm guessing she wanted me and Matt to be alone.

_Geez, that Desiree.._ I thought to myself and turned myself back to Matt. "It looks like there sitting in a different table and they don't wanna sit here. Um.. so do you mind?" I told him and raised a brow. "Uh yeah sure I don't mind them not coming over." Matt told me, trying to act like he didn't care but had failed since he thought that they didn't like him. "Ah! Don't worry! They like you of course! It's just that they want you and me to sit at a table." I said quickly, trying to make him happy. Yes that's me, Renesmee C. Cullen, trying to make someone happy with words. Heh, you can't really blame me for not trying to make him happy. I hate to see people get sad, and even in the most littlest things. I just can't help it. "Oh well thanks for making me feel better. I really needed that. Thanks Rene." He said to me, giving me a weak grin. "No problem." I looked at him and gave him a grin back.

After school, everybody got ready to go back home. On the bus, on there own car, in there friends car, anything. That's when Hazel came up to me and said. "Renesmee, I'm not gonna talk to you about the Matt thing. But I just gotta tell you, do you think that you like him?" Hazel asked me, making me be easy to read. "Wait how did you-." "Oh I noticed since you kept looking at him in class and stuff." She answered me, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not sure, alright? I mean I just can't start liking him on the first day that we met you know? It'll seem weird to him, which would make it seem weird to me." I answered, stuffing my homework and books in my gray backpack. "Okay fine. You could say that you aren't, but we're gonna find out sooner or later." Said Hazel angerly and walked away from me, reuniting with the others. I rolled my eyes and zipped my bag up, walking over to them. "Lets go." I demanded, trying to not look at Hazel. I understand that she was mad at me for not telling her if I liked Matt or not, but I don't think it's her business to know who I like and stuff, you know? _Ugh... She might stay mad at me for a while.._ I thought to myself and got into Desiree's car, forgetting that I was actually sitting next to her. Desiree's car was a 2007 Silver Saturn Sky Roadster. It had only fitted two people so I was lucky to be one of them. I'm just glad that I'm not in Hazel's 2009 Honda S2000. I seriously didn't want to face her right now.

As for Ray, Lucian, and Adrian, they were all riding in Lucian's Silver Chevy Malibu. I would have taken my car but since dad drives me to school, I only use it to run errands for mom and other stuff. "So care to explain?" Desiree asked me, both of us turning our head to each other. "Never mind I'm going to Lucian's car! Lucian wait for m-!" I said quickly, scared of Desi and open the door quickly to get out. When the door open quickly, I was about to close it but then. "Your not getting out of this one Renesmee!" Desiree said angerly to me, and got a hold of back pack, pulling me back into the car, making the door slam. Desiree shifted her body to lock the door so I couldn't get back, finally letting me go. "Now, back to what I was saying." She said in a happy fake voice, adding it with a fake smile. _Oh man, I almost had it too! _I thought and crossed my arms, daring not to look at her. "What's up with you and Matt?" Desiree asked while driving back home. "It's nothing." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "Positive?" "Yeah." "Absolutely?" "Yes yes! A million times YES!" "Okay then. Are you sure? Nah I'm just playing with you." She said to me and punched my shoulder gently and continued driving. "Just remember to be careful." When she had said that, it made me think of what my dad said to me a while ago. The though of that, just made me get mad for some reason. I don't need anyone saying for me to be careful or take caution, I could do it myself. "You too?" I said in a grumpy voice and huffed at her. "Me too what?" Asked Desiree, confused on what I meant. "Oh never mind."

When we reached to the house, everyone got out of the car at the same time. "Thanks for the ride." I said to Desiree and got out of the car, running to the house. "I'm home mom and dad!" I shouted, just to let them no that I have returned from school. "Welcome back." My dad said, appearing right in front of me. Thats when I remembered not to think around him since it might cause a lot of commotion. "Where's mom?" I asked. "In her room, why? Do you need something from her?" "Uh yeah sort of." I quickly ran to my mom and dad's room and had saw her looking in front of a mirror, fixing her hair. "What is it Renesmee?" She asked me in a calm voice and looked over at me. "I gotta ask you something." "Like what?" "Just something. But don't tell dad, its private." I told my mom and closed the door behind me and sat on the bed with my mom. "Okay so here it goes. Today at school I met someone in Biology. He seems really nice. His name's Matt, he transferred here from Phoenix, Arizona." I started off, my mom nodding and raised a brow. _So she met someone in Biology huh? That's when I saw Edward too, and I was from Phoenix. Pretty weird.. _Bella thought. "I'm not sure what to do since I think that I might like him and I'm not sure what to do. Any advice?" I explained and looked at Bella with a sad face. It seems like I wouldn't be the one to think of these things. "I'm not sure. I guess the only thing I can say is that if you really love this person, if you really love him with all of your heart, you have to chase for him." Bella said to me and played with my red hair. "That's all I have to give you. Just watch out." That was all that she told me, after she said that, my mom went out of the room. _Just watch out? Remember to be careful? What is this? Seriously!_ I thought and sighed, walking to my room. Why does everyone have to say for me to be careful? Why do I need to be careful? What do I need to be careful of? Falling in love with the wrong person or what? What does that mean!

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright, I should end it here. Sorry for not publishing the next chapter. I didn't know how long this chapter was gonna be taking. So by now, your probably wondering if anyone has powers since there vampires. I should tell you it by now so here you go:**

**Hazel = Teleportation**

**Desiree = Power Adsorption**

**Ray = Power Negation **

**Lucian = Night Vision**

**Adrian = Superhuman Tracking**

I promise for the next chapter, I'll type it quicker (I think I could considering that I type fast :o )

and publish it so you guys can read it! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter!

Signed By The Author,

AiLoveSkittles =)


	3. Chapter 3 What The Heck Is Going On

**Authors note:**

**Ah! Sorry I didn't write a new chapter for such a long time. **

**I've pretty much had been busy. So here you go and enjoy :o .**

Twilight: New Generation

Chapter 3 – What the heck is going on?!?

While I was in my room, downstairs my parents were talking in the kitchen. "What was that all about?" My dad asked my mom, unsure on what was going on. "I can't really tell you." "Why not?" He then asked, almost getting angry at her for not telling. "Because it's a girl thing. And I don't really think you would want to know." Bella teased and raised a brow. She would never tell any one about the secret, if she did than her own daughter would get mad at her for telling. Who knows what Renesmee would do to her these days? Probably something worse but not a lot since it's her mom. "Hm true." Edward replied and tried reading Bella's mind so he could know what's going on. _Man I forgot, I can't. _He thought to himself and quickly sighed. If only he could read her mind than everything would be okay... probably. "Hey I would love to tell you but I can't. Our own daughter would get mad at us if I did, and more importantly, she won't trust me anymore, and who know's who she would trust in the future. Jacob? Maybe." Bella then said, letting her hands run through her hair. Speaking of Jacob, where was he anyway? I haven't seen him all day, my mom went to go check while I was at school and his dad said he wasn't home. Something was probably going on with him and the pack. But why should I worry now? I have enough things to worry anyway. Me possibly liking the new guy, people keep telling me to be careful and I don't even know what type of 'be careful' means! I've had enough for one day that's for sure. Now back to me, I was just lying on my bed staring at the ceiling all day. There wasn't much to do when Jacob isn't around. Sure our family would go hunting later on but what was there to do to kill some time around here! That's when my cell phone rang. _God thank you! _ I thought to myself and nodded my head, picking up my cell phone."Hello?" "Hey honey, how's it going? " "Wha? Who the hell are you!" _Who the heck calls me honey? I'm sure its not Jacob. Probably some perverted stalker on the phone. _I thought to myself and sighed, then saying. "Listen perverted stalker! If you wanna be with moi, than your gonna stop stalking people and go get a dang job for all I care. For now, good bye!" I said angerly and hanged up, rolling my eyes. And then the phone rang again. "WHAT!" I yelled, not caring if it was a lady advertising for something. "What's wrong with you?" A voice said over the phone. _Huh? _ I looked at the collar ID and noticed it was Hazel who was calling me. "Oh sorry Hazel! I thought it was a perverted stalker on the phone again... heh..." I replied and nervously chuckled. "Riiight.... Ooookay.." Hazel said awkwardly at me and had a strange look on her face. _What is she doing these days...._ Hazel thought and shook her head. "Any way, Deziree wants us to meet up at the park, so go and get ready. We'll see you soon." She said to me, without giving me a chance to say anything and suddenly hanged up. _I got no choice now._ Getting up, I went to go change into a red t-shirt with vest covering it, blue shorts, and black sneakers. I didn't really care on how the others would think of my style, it's my style and it's my choice so no one can take that away from me. I walked downstairs to get my car keys and then my dad stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked me, then my mom's head turned to my direction to see what I was doing. It was pretty easy for them to figure out if I was going somewhere. "To the park with Deziree, Ray, Lucian, Adrian, and Hazel." I answered quickly and put the keys in my pocket. After that, my father didn't say anything so I guess it was okay to go. "I'll come back like in two hours or something, before we go hunting." I then said, walking out the door and into my car. We were suppose to go hunting while it was lunch but we forgot so we decided to do it later. My car was pretty much a silver 2009 Chevy Avalanche. I bought it when my parents came with me. I told them I could've done it myself but my dad wanted to make sure it was good for me so he had to come. Though I'm not sure why my mom came. She isn't much of a fan of cars, though I'm guessing she wants to see what her daughters tastes are like. I started up the engine and began driving to the park. _Why does she want us to meet at the park anyway? _ I thought and steered it to the right. There must be a million things to go to but Dezi had to pick the park? Aren't they a little too old to be going to a park these days?

Author Note:

Sorry for it being short. I kinda have a tiny writers block so I couldn't do more that I would expect to do..


End file.
